


Fluffy Johndave Flowershop/Tattoo artist AU

by silentflight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Cute, Fluff, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Older, Twenties, flower shop, johndave - Freeform, reversed roles, tattoo artist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentflight/pseuds/silentflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im sure someone has already done this but Basically, I used a prompt that can be found here: http://instagram.com/p/yXTLi2sff5/</p><p>Also, someone did a Comic-doodle thing for it and if I find the author of said conic doodly thing then I will put a link to the work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Johndave Flowershop/Tattoo artist AU

Your name is Dave Strider, and you just happen to work in Jade's Flower Shop. Jade was a nice girl, tall, sweet, gentle, caring... Easy to fall for, but the one who really caught your eye was the Tattoo artist next door. He worked with diligence, and you could catch a glimpse of him every once and a while from behind all the colorful bouquets. He had dark hair that was always messy, blue rimmed glasses, a tattoo sleeve (of course), but the thing that made him the most enchanting was his stunning smile that he would every once in a while flash at you when he noticed you were looking at him. And you know what? You'd always smile back.

It was an ordinary day in the shop, and the mixed and pleasant scents filled the warm air. Today was laid back and easy, it was definitely a good day. The artist guy across the street was working his regular shift, and Miss Harley had to keep reminding you to stay on task because oh my god what did you keep zoning out for?  
You kept zoning out because every once in a while the attractive guy would brush his jet black nest hair out of his face to reveal his crystal clear blue eyes and that was simply the most mesmerizing thing you've ever seen.


End file.
